A meeting on the wall
by MikeJones2345
Summary: After an incident with a few titans Rico makes a new acquaintance.


Rico walked along the wall, she didn't have to she could have stayed at the base and led from there . As one of the few elites still left in the garrison she felt it was all the more important that there was some experience left on the wall. The recent graduates were still green. They'd never faced a titan. She hoped most would never have to but she knew it would come and when it did until the commander turned up she would be in charge. She may also stay in charge if he's too drunk.

Due to how inexperienced these new recruits were i had been decided that each squad was to receive a member of the survey cops on a temporary basis as a training instructor.

The more Rico looked over the wall the more she thought of those in the survey corps, she may be talented with the manoeuvre gear she was wearing but by comparison most of them were easily on another level, and yet in order to achieve that level of skill they had to have a deathwish. She would gladly die for people but not for a ridiculous dream. The titans couldn't be defeated . She wondered if it would be better if they were all in the garrison but then quashed that thought. If they were in the garrison they wouldn't be as good.

She then thought on the titan shifter in their ranks, how could a group like that function with such an unstable element. How could those serve with him knowing it could kill them at any moment. She didn't have long to ponder on these thoughts though she saw it. three titans one 15m class one was 7m class and one was a 3m class and were climbing the wall about 10meters away,. She wasn't sure how they done it She fired a warning flare to alert her troops. Both titans were on the wall and were jumping down.

She then went to engage the titans. Goal one had to be the 15 m class, the others could be handled later. Rico swooped in close an hit the weak spot. She'd done it. And then she felt the hand of the 7m class, she knew she was done for. she couldn't ever reach her own blades because of the titans hand. She was about to be swallowed, she was afraid but she'd done her job she felt some pride in that at least.

She heard a manoeuvre gear, then the titan started to fall. she managed to push her way out it's hand. Someone had killed the titan and saved her life. But who?

Rico then saw the wings of freedom on the person's back. It had been one of the survey corps. She then saw the same cloaked figure turn his attention towards the 3m class and finish it with ease.

Rico straightened up "thank you."

The survey corps soldier had his back to her but he responded "it's no problem"

Rico readjusted he glasses "your name? "

"why does it matter?"The figure stood with a back towards Rico in an act which she could only assume of a someone supreme arrogance. She decided to try to play up to this

"don't I owe my rescuer? You at least deserve a commendation"

"no it's better no-one knows no need to worry the public" The person shrugged

"people saw the flare the best we can do now is let them know who saved them, so they know their heroes."

He then pulled down his hood "i'm no hero, but if you really want to know my name is Jean Kirchenstien" he then turned to face her.

She knew him. he was ranked 6th in the 104th class. A skilled soldier who saved many lives even as a recruit during the battle of Trost . Now he was even better.

"how did you know?" before nodding at the deteriorating titan corpse.

"I didn't, just right place right time. I'm the training instructor for your squad"

"i guess I owe you." She hated how that sounded like a damsel in distress, but at that moment that's exactly what she had been and he had saved her.

Jean laughed "don't worry about it. Just let everyone know they're safe. "

5 soldiers appeared. The tallest amongst them addressed Rico "We're here mam"

"just in time" Rico answered her voice dripping with sarcasm. She looked around the already dead titans. She really would need to do something about their response time, if it hadn't been for jean she would be dead right now.

"Sorry mam, What are your orders" asked the worried soldier.

"search for any further titans and if a single titan makes it even a millimetre inside the wall without you alerting us then the only place you will able to hide from me will be inside it's stomach."

"yes mam" The soldiers ran off to check, abundantly aware of how serious she was.

"guess we need to get these troops into shape together" Jean said with a smirk

" i look forward to it" And in that moment she genuinely was looking forward to that.


End file.
